


Monster Of The WhiteTails

by AzraDanse



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraDanse/pseuds/AzraDanse
Summary: Going back threw all those horrible years with your three best friends, after a bus accident left you all to the mercy of a deranged army veteran and his two younger brothers.New story, Enjoy<3





	1. Strong Bonds

_Police are still investigating the disappearance of the Missoula High school girls lacrosse team. The bus was carrying 10 juniors along with their coach Mike Knapp and his assistant coach Megan Johnson. We have yet to receive any word on the girls and the coach's whereabouts they were last seen passing threw Hope County but as of right now the police do not think foul play is involved, but we are praying for a safe return. I'm Amy Dwight and this has been channel 10's action news report._

 

"Hannah, Hannah! You gotta wake up" Jessica shook her bestfriend roughly, their bus went off the side of the Whitetail mountains and crashed into the rocks below. Hannah groaned opening her eyes slowly "s-shit, J' what the hell happened?" She asked pushing herself up on the seat "we uh crashed, I just woke up. We gotta check everyone else". The two girls moved slowly, broken glass beneath their sneakers crunched as they made their way down the bus aisle.

 

Jessica saw Cassie and Morgan in the next seats over huddled together crying "hey, hey you guys okay?" They lifted there heads "yeah I think so, just banged up" Cassie said holding her sister protectivly. They moved on to the other six girls who were closer to the front of the bus, "oh shit." The other girls were all dead they must of taken more of the impact then us, Hannah groaned rubbing her arm "what about Coach, Do you seem him?" Jessica got up to the driver seat, there was blood and broken glass all over his seat "I don't see him. But the doors open maybe they went for help. Cassie, Morgan let's go, we can't stay here" she hollered back.

 

Hannah helped the other two off the bus, while Jessica opened the storage on the side of the bus "It's dangerous out here, were gonna need our lacrosse sticks for protection" she handed out everyones custom made sticks. Cassie came over helping Jessica pull out duffle bags "we need to find Morgan's medication bag" she said digging threw the black bags with nothing but the moonlight illuminating their way.

 

Hannah heard rustling in the bushes ahead of her, she whistled out getting the others girls attention and Jessica tossed her stick over. She came over ready to attack whatever was coming threw, as they raised their sticks Megan came barreling through the brush "oh shit Miss Johnson" the girls lowered their weapons "girls oh my god w-we need to leave now!" Jessica and Hannah looked at eachother "whats wrong wheres coach?" The older woman shook looking behind her

 

"h-he was taken, god.. we were out looking for help when these men found us and they beat Mike and took him away. Please listen to me we have to get out of these mountains."

 

All the girls grabbed what they could and followed Miss Johnson down a small path, Cassie held the front while Jessica and Hannah watched the back. Morgan walked beside Miss Johnson "I think if we keep heading down this way we should find the main road, just everyone stay close".

 

After an hour of walking the group stumbled upon an abandoned cabin "we should stay here for the night" Miss Johnson held the door open and the girls made their way inside. Hannah and Cassie checked the cabin for anyone hiding away like they were but found nothing. Jess helped Morgan over to the couch "rest here, I'll get you some water". Miss Johnson went around closing all the curtains "girls I need you all to promise me something", the three stronger girls gathered around while Morgan listened from the couch "No matter what happens, if I'm taken by these people you all need to run. Go find help don't risk your selves for me" she said looking over them. They all nodded in agreement "we understand coach" said Cassie.

 

All five of them slept next to the couch, each girl taking a turn to keep watch. Jess was the last to keep an eye out, she stood near the front window leaning against a cabinet curiosity got the better of her and she decided to check inside. Underneath some old news papers was a gun and some ammo, she pulled it out releasing the cylinder of the .38 it was fully loaded. Jess took the gun hiding it in the back of her jeans and pulling her hoodie down to cover it, she stuffed the extra ammo into her pockets and went back to guarding. The sun was creeping threw the woods when the sounds of wolves howling startled all the girls awake. Jess pulled back the curtain to see 3 white trucks pulling up to the cabin, men dressed in white camouflage coats with red ski masks hopped out of the backs with huge white wolves in tow.

 

A tall man exited the middle vehicle coming around to the front. Megan looked out from the other window "you all need to leave" she whispered. The girls gathered their belongings quickly heading toward the back of the cabin, Megan grabbed Jess by the shoulder "remember what I said, keep running and don't stop" the younger girl nodded and took off with the others.

 

"Come on out rabbit, we know you're all in there" he called out a sickening smile spreading across his face. Megan swallowed hard as her shaking hand reached for the door, it opened slowly revealing she was alone "okay.. okay" she had her hands raised. The older man chuckled to himself "giving yourself up to let the others escape huh?" Her brown eyes widened "like your little friend told us, it ain't just the two of ya out here. Couple of girls with ya too, but don't worry we'll capture em soon enough" Megan shook her head (he wouldn't of said anything, it's his job too protect these girls) the man snapped his fingers and all of the other men leaned down their fingers on the collars of the wolves "Release the Judges" Megan watched the horror of all 7 wolves being released, the took off running out behind the cabin tracking the girls.

 

"No! Please! Don't hurt them!" She begged as two men came over grabbing her arms and forcing her into the dirt. "Jacob sir, what do you want done with this one?" The hunter asked, the red head smiled as he turned away heading back to his truck "Cull the Weak" the hunter nodded as he pulled his pistol from his holster shooting the woman in the back of the head.

 

Jess and Hannah stayed back as Cassie helped Morgan run ahead "we gotta keep going" just then the sound of a gunshot echoed off the trees, all the girls stopped looking back as birds scattered from the cabin "No.." Hannah's eyes watered "come on we can't stay here." Jess said pulling her bestfriend roughly by the arm.

 

They made it up toward a clearing when they heard the wolves howling, Hannah looked back to see the at the edge of the clearing. "Oh s-shit. Run! Run!" The fours girls took off running toward the thick pine trees. The judge's were gaining ground as their huge paws dug into the dirt, Jess stopped grabbing her lacrosse stick "Just keep running! I'll hold them off!" Hannah outright refused and came over to help her friend, Cassie and Morgan came over too "No we stick together!" Cassie yelled out. The huge wolves began circling them, watching waiting. One came from the left snapping and snarling, Hannah swung her stick catching the wolf under its jaw causing it to falter Jess quickly grabbed the gun shooting it in the head. Two more wolves came from the right toward Cassie and Morgan, they readied themselves and swung as soon as the wolves jumped at them hitting as hard as they could. Hannah jumped over the dead wolf helping Cassie bash the other wolfs head in as Jess took another shot bringing the wolves down.

 

"Four more! We got this!" Morgan yelled out, three of them all decided to go after her. Ganging up on her, Morgan had no where to run she held her stick hard watching and waiting. Cassie ran over with Hannah and Jess rounded the other side quickly trying to draw them away "Over here you mangy fucks!" She yelled out but they all kept backing Morgan up. Jess shot one of them in the side while the other two swung down hard on their spines causing the wolves to scream out "Morgan run!" Cassie cried out to her sister. As she turned to run the last bigger wolf of the pack pounced on to her biting into her shoulder, its sharp teeth tearing into her flesh with a dangerous growl "No!" Cassie yelled out

 

"Cass! Help me! Get it off! Morgan cried.

 

Jess and Hannah ran tackling the wolf in its side knocking it off Morgan, Jess emptied the rest of the bullets into its skull and Hannah caved what was left in with her stick.

 

Cassie ran over pulling Morgan onto her lap "shit, shit! It's okay we got you honey" Hannah grabbed a shirt from her bag holding it onto her wound. "She'll need a doctor" Jess said reloading the gun.

 

Jacob and his men had watched from the trees "four little girls just killed seven of our judges, they're tougher then they look" he said looking through his sniper rifle "I've seen enough hit em with the bliss bullets" one of the hunter spoke into his radio giving the go ahead.

 

Jess turned at the last minute when she saw him, her heart stopped. Before she could warn them they all got hit in the legs.

 

"Oh shit!" Jess cried out falling back into the grass.

 

"W-what.. t-the hell" Hannahs words slurred as she slumped back.

 

"M-Morgan.." Cassie's vision grew white as her grip on her sister became weak.

 

Morgan laid in Cassies arms when she saw a bunch of men surrounding them. Jacob crouched down "The weak have their purpose you'll learn that soon enough" he said looking down at her pathetic state. His hunter popped her with a bliss bullet "get them back to the center. I think this will be the best batch yet" Morgan slowly fell to the clutches of the green and white mist.

 


	2. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Jacob watched his men toss each one of the young girls into separate cages, after they were able to take down his judges he isn't going to risk them escaping and causing havoc for his family. The bliss should keep them out for a few hours. He walked by each cage studying each girl as he waited for his men to return with Mike.

 

His hunters rounded the corner dragging the bloodied man by his arms "Ah, Mike nice of you to join us" he lifted his head to see his girls sprawled out on the cold ground "w-what did you do to them?" He rasped out his voice rough from screaming, "oh them? Nothing. _Yet_." Jacob smirked walking slowly along the cages "see, you're going to tell me about these little trouble makers or I can throw you back in kennels for awhile" he pointed to the first cage.

 

Mike looked over "That's Hannah Reyes. She's 17 our best goalie" Jacob hummed moving to the next Cage "Cassie Philips and the one on the end is her twin sister Morgan. They're 16, Cassies one of our best defense and Morgan only plays because her sister does." Jacob knew that'll little bit of information will come in handy later on.

 

The third cage he stopped in front of and pointed, Mike shook his head "No" Jacob looked back at him "No? Something different about this one, this your favourite?" He chuckled "Or is she just not worth talking about? Hmm?" Mike glared at him "I guess we can work with three, Myers! Dispose of cage three" a tall man jogged over pulling out his keys and opened the cage door, he stepped in pulling his pistol out "Wait! Don't! Okay. she.. She's my daughter, alright" Jacob smiled walking over and patting the side of Mikes face "was that so hard?" Mike looked away "Take Mr. Knapp back to his cage" the hunters grabbed his roughly dragging him away.

 

Cassie was the first to wake up, she looked up at the metal bars and sat up quickly "Morgan? Morgan!?" She called out. She looked around Hannah was to her right and Jess at her left, she made her way over to Jess's side "Wake up! Jess!" Cassie reached down grabbing a rock and tossing it threw the bars hitting her in the head "hng" the older girl grumbled waking up, she glared over at her friend "what the hell Philips?" Jess rubbed her forehead. "Is Morgan beside you?!" Cassie asked panicked, Jess stood up looking around until she spotted her sister "yeah she's over here" she said "looks like someone bandaged her wound too".

 

Cassie paced back and forth in the cage "we need to find a way out" Jess went over looking over the padlock on her cage door. If she had a few bobby pins she could probably get it unlocked, "Cass got any bobby pins?" She asked. Cassie felt around in her hair "yeah give me a second" she worked the three she had out of her pinned up curls.

 

Jess was glad her step father Matt was a survival nutjob and taught her the weirdest shit she's ever heard of. Cassie finished fishing the bobby pins out and passed them threw the bars to Jess, their hands touched briefly, Cassie blushed "I'll get us out of here okay?, just watch for guards".

 

She got to work on the lock and Cass stood watch her green eyes darting back and forth threw the yard. After a few failed attempts she finally got the lock open "holy shit, it worked!" Cassie watched as she made her way over to her cage now popping the lock off "come on lets get the others".

 

Hannah and Morgan followed behind them "how are we going to get out of here? we have no weapons" Cassie asked, Jess peaked around the corner spotting a few guards "we'll just have to stay out of sight and wait for the right moment".

 

The girls made their way over hiding behind huge white crates.

 

Jacob walked out back to check on his newest prisoners, when he arrived at the cages they were all empty "My, my it seems these pups are more trouble than I thought." He grabbed his radio alerting all his men to put his compound into lockdown.

 

Sirens blared around them, the guards locked up the front gate. "Shit" Jess looked around for another option.

 

"Well boys it seems our newest batch of meat has escaped. Ladies I'll give you one chance to turn yourselves over, and if you decide not to take this offer, well then.." Jacobs voice echo throughout the compound threw the loud speakers

  
" _It's hunting season_ " he smirked behind the microphone.

  
The girls looked at one another "should we take it?" Hannah asked.

 

"What did he mean by hunting season?!" Morgan shook looking around.

 

"No we're not fucking animals. He's not gonna keep us locked in cages!" Cassie said pulling Morgan to her side.

 

Jess looked around, the walls were too high to climb but she does see trucks by the front gate. She pointed toward the trucks and the other girls nodded in approval.

 

The girls made their way over dodging behind the large crates strewn about the yard, avoiding being seen at all costs.

 

"Tick Tock girls." Jacob's voice rang out.

 

Jess tried staying focused they were almost to the trucks. But then she saw her dad locked up in a row of cages with other people who looked on the verge of death. She motioned to Cassie and the others to keep going, Jess couldn't just leave him here.

 

Mike sat against the bars of his cell trying to stay awake, he's lost so much blood. Jess quietly crept over to his cage "Dad" she called out, Mike looked over in her direction "What are you doing kid" he asked as he tried getting up. Jess pulled the bobby pins from her pocket "getting you out of here" she whispered picking his lock. Mike shook his head "don't bother, we won't make it outta here" he said Jess rolled her eyes "don't argue with me on this." She got his cage door unlocked "come on before someone see's us".

 

"To any one of my men who find the girls, gets first pick. Ladies they do get _awfully_ lonely up here I'd suggest you turn yourselves in." the speakers echoed out.

 

Jess's blood ran cold, he wouldn't really give one of us over to these guys would he?.


	3. Trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning, it doesn't go into too much detail but still. 
> 
> Enjoy

  
One of Jacobs hunters made his rounds checking the cages when he saw the girls heading toward the row of vehicle's. He followed behind not making a sound, he watched as one of the girls making her way over toward one of the prisoners but the other three kept going for one of their Edens gate trucks.

 

Cassie crouched beside the truck out of sight trying to keep watch for Jess, she heard the announcements that were made toward them. Hannah held Morgan close as they sat against the trucks "is she coming?" Cassie shook her head "Not yet".

 

The hunter rounded the front of the pick up bringing his gun up aiming it at the three girls "Don't move", Cassie whipped her head around and saw him aiming at her sister and Hannah "shit".

 

The older man kept the gun on them as he brought his radio up to his lips "sir, I've caught three of the girls out by the trucks". Jacob reached over grabbing his radio "good work, I'll be right down" he left his office bringing both of his personal guards with him. He walked out and headed toward the vehicles more of his men surround them. A younger man dragged Jess over by the hair "sir I've caught the last one, this little bitch was trying to help another prisoner escape."

 

Jacob reached out grabbing her by the chin forcing her to look up at him "So, it was you?" He looked down at her hand still holding the bobby pins "Smart" he let go of her face and walked around to the others. "Who found them?" The older man stepped forward "I did sir" Jacob smirked "Daveys, why am I not surprised? Well since you found them, take your pick" he looked each girl over before choosing "that one" he pointed toward Hannah. Jess screamed "No! Don't you fucking touch her!" She fought against the man holding her "Take me instead!" Daveys laughed "you're too feisty for my liking little girl" Jess growled "afraid you can't handle me you ugly old fuck!?" She spit in his face and Jacob laughed running his hand threw his beard "oh, I like her. Take these three to the kennels and strip 'em don't need anymore escape attempts. Daveys enjoy your prize".

 

Daveys handcuffed Hannah before picking her up and putting her over his shoulder "Don't worry little girl you'll get your friend back, somewhat intact" Jess fought the whole way to the kennels punching, kicking and biting anyone she could get in her range "Let go of me goddamit! Hannah!" She cried out, one of the men ended up taking the butt end of his shotgun to the side of her head knocking her unconscious.

 

Daveys walked into one of the supply sheds, Hannah watched as the ground went from mud to cement "p-please l-let me go" she pleaded with him. He laughed and tossed her down on an old mattress in the corner "see, thats just not gonna happen. I found you first and I plan on claiming my prize" she watched in horror as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

 

The next few hours blurred together, Hannah watched the sun set from the boarded up windows. She counted the seconds that dragged into minutes as the older man rutted into her virgin core, every inch of her body ached from the abuse he was imprinting on her, every grunt and moan he'd let off; his hot breath on her neck would feel her stomach twist into knots. Hannah whimpered when he finally let go of her, his softening cock slipping from the confines of her abused sex. She laid still on the dirty mattress starring off into the black void of the night sky "you enjoy yourself darlin?" She was snapped back into reality when Daveys crawled back over to her kissing the top of her head. Hannah just nodded not wanting to anger him, Daveys smiled getting up and buttoning his dirty black cargo pants "let's get you back to your friends, you can tell them all about it" he smirked pulling her up off the floor.

 

Cassie sat in the corner of the kennel in just her bra and underwear, shivering as the cool nights breeze swept inbetween the broken boards. She could hear Morgan softly crying next door, Cassie got up moving closer to her sisters side "hey, hey shh. It'll be okay" Morgan wiped her eyes "how can you say that Cass? We're locked up like dogs and our other closest friend is-is" Morgan began sobbing again. Cassie wanted nothing more than to hold her sister and keep her safe from these fucking animals keeping them captive.

 

In the other kennel Jess had woken up even angrier then when she was knocked out, she began kicking and slamming her fists onto the wooden wall "Let us out of here!" She screamed.

 

Jacob stood outside the cages with two of his men "we should start with her first" he said pointing at Morgans kennel "but.. I think little miss loud mouth here would be far more entertaining" he chuckled. Jacob pulled out a set of keys unlocking Jess's door "since you have so much energy pup, we're going to put it to some good use." He stepped to the side and his hunter stepped in "hit her with the bliss bullet" Jess had little room to react as she was hit in the thigh with the bliss laced bullet.

 

Jess woke up slowly blinking as the pretty sparkles danced in her vision. She realised that she was tied to a chair facing a wall while a slide show of wolfs eating dead animals played on a loop.

 

"What the hell" she whispered.

 

Just then she heard loud foots steps creeping up from behind her "ah you're awake". He walked up in front turning to face her.

 

_"The world is weak. Soft. We have forgotten what it is to be strong. You know our heros used to be gods. And now our heros are goddless. Weak. Feebled. Diseased. We let the weak dictate to the powerful and then we are shocked to find ourselves adrift."_

 

He walked closer clasping his hands looking her over as the pictures changed in the backhround

 

_"But history knows the value of sacrifice. Of culling the herd. So that it stays strong. Over and over, the lives of the many have outweighed the lives of the few. This is how we survived, and we've forgotten.. and now the bill has come due."_

 

Jess shook her heard, this guy is loonier than her step dad. Jacob was right in front of her now, his jeans brushing up against her bare legs.

 

_"Now, the collapse is upon us. And this time the lives of the few outweigh the lives of the many. And when a nation that's never known hunger or desperation decends into madness, we'll be ready."_

 

Jess had no fucking clue what he was going on about and she was terrified.

 

Jacob reached over grabbing a small wooden box _"We will cull the herd, we will do what needs to be done."_ He turned the small crank on the side winding it up, he smiled darkly watching her struggle in her binds. Jacob opened the box _ **"Only you.."** _and the song began to echo all around her causing Jess to shake and cry out in the chair, her vision went red as she faded back out.

 

She awoke in the same room but everything was different, the room was a crimson red and a table was in front of her with a gun on it. Jess grabbed the gun and the two other people in the room got up from their chairs and began shooting at her, Jess shot them both and the disappeard into smoke.

 

_"Excellent"_  Jacobs voice said in her ear.

 

_"Keep going rabbit you're wasting time"._

 

Jess moved throughout this red world she's locked in shooting whatever popped up in front of her, winding hallways leading outside then back into more hallways _"Good, cull the herd"_ she came into the last room containing a stair case and broken parts of a wall "Train! Hunt! Kill! Sacrifice!" A man yelled out as he went to shoot her. Jess took down the last man as she slid down a long hallway disappearing into blackness.

 

She woke back up in her kennel wearing a black and blue mens flannel "what the fuck.." She rubbed her head as the headache pounded away in her skull. Jacob watched her from the door "you did good" Jess jumped and glared at him "what was all of that" he walked over crouching down to her level "that was you showing me that you actually may serve a purpose to me and my family" he ran his hand threw her hair "now rest up your second trial is in a few days pet".

 

Jacob was impressed with her, she's the youngest person he's put threw the trial and she ended up having the best time out of anyone finishing in under 3 minutes. He walked back up to his office and began writing out his next plan for the whitetail militia, once he's done with these girls they'll be his most dangerous weapons yet.


	4. They Say He Hears The Voice Of God.

  
Hannah sat in her kennel quietly, everything hurt the new blossoming bruises littering her neck in reds and purples. She placed her head against her knees, Cassie noticed she was back "Hannah, hey are you okay?" She wouldn't answer keeping her head down. Cassie moved closer seeing the marks covering Hannah's body, her heart broke for Hannah.

 

Daveys walked by watching the other girl trying to get Hannahs attention. He came closer grabbing onto the cages door "admiring my work?" Cassie snapped her head toward him "You're a fucking monster!" Daveys laughed "trust me sweetheart you have no idea" his smile was dark as he licked his lips looking Cassie over.

 

Jacob put the other three girls threw their first trial, Cassie and Hannah did well. As for Morgan she wouldn't even touch the gun just sat against the wall covering her ears. Over all he was satisfied with the results. Instead of bringing Morgan back to her kennel he took her up to his office, Joseph was sitting infront of his desk writing in his notebook. Jacob placed her down on the couch "Wasn't expecting you until later" Joseph stopped writing and looked up "I finished early in Holland Valley and thought I'd come and see the one you want to hand over" he adjusted his glasses looking over at Morgan "She's quite young" Jacob hummed sitting down "She's 16 and also a twin, her sister did well in my trials." Joseph nodded standing up he walked over to the couch looking her over "and you think she'll do better in my care?" Jacob sorted through papers "I don't have room or time for weakness in my ranks, I was just going to shoot her but I thought you'd find some use for her or even give her to John."

 

Morgan woke up in bed, she was in a small room and someone has dressed her in sweat pants and a t-shirt. She looked around did someone find them? Are they safe now? Just then the door opened and a tall man wearing a very nice suit walked in, his eyes were covered with a pair of yellow sun glasses and his hair was pulled up in a bun. Joseph smiled "you're awake, how are you feeling my child?" Morgan looked at the man "better than before, I'm sorry but who are you?" He shut the door walking over to sit in the chair beside her bed "My name is Joseph, most of my children call me Father" Morgan fiddled with the blanket "so you're like a preacher? Did you save us from that man in the mountains?" He shook his head "No. Jacob decided you'd be of better use down here with me" Morgan covered her face with her hands "b-but Cassie.. I can't leave her alone up there" Joseph reached over touching her leg "Your sister has found her path as one of the many soldier's in my brothers militia. You'll see her again when they come down for my sermons."

 

Morgan stayed in the small room all morning, Joseph told her she's free to roam the compound if she pleases. She didn't want to, why was she given some type of freedom but the others are being kept like slaves? Just then a knock on the door drew her from the thoughts that were going to consume her. A young woman in a white lace dress entered "Hello Morgan, The Father wanted me to come and get you for lunch" she moved closer and Morgan thought she was losing it (is she floating?) The young woman held out her hand "come on we don't want to keep him waiting" She took her offered hand and got up following her out side "I'm Faith by the way" she pulled Morgan along "nice to meet you." They walked threw the compound many of his followers glared at her, she didn't understand why.

 

Faith lead her to a black SUV near the church she opened the passenger door, Morgan got in the front seat and Faith floated around getting into the drivers side. The drive over was peaceful, Faith would hum quietly and Morgan just watched the scenery pass by.

 

Back in the mountains Cassie was pacing back and forth in her cage "she should have been back by now! Why hasn't he brought her back!?" Hannah leaned against the bars "maybe he's making her do it again." Daveys came by pushing bowls of questionable meat under the cage door, Cassie moved quicky over to the door "hey! Why haven't they brought Morgan back yet!?" He completely ignored her as he moved on to Hannahs cage.

 

Daveys unlocked the door walking in, Hannah backed up he set the bowl down moving closer. He reached into his pocket pulling out an apple and a bottle of water "here" she hesitantly reached out taking the food from him "um.. t-thank y-you, Daveys eyes roamed over her shaking form. When her hands reached his offerings he snatched ahold of her left hand bringing it toward his mouth placing a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist "I'll be by later for you" he smirked looking down at her Hannah whimpered averting her eyes from his predatory stare. After he left Hannah fell to her knees shoving the food away and wiping her wrist frantically.

 

All three girls scarfed down the bowl of meat they were given, it was oddly sweet nothing they've ever had before. Hannah passed the water bottle back and forth between Cassie and Jess making sure they both had their fills before drinking down what was left. She tried calming her nerves, the thought of him touching her again sent a wave of nausea through her body.

 

The day seemed to drag on, they still haven't seen or heard anything about Morgan since they took her away in the early hours of the morning. Jess slept on her stomach in the dirt and Cassie kept begging anyone who'd walk by to tell her about Morgan. Hannah sat against the door trying to feel any type of warmth she could feel from the sun.

 

Back in the Henbane they both arrived at what Morgan could only assume was Josephs house, it was a huge old country styled home. There were a few woman and men out front planting in a garden, as soon as they saw Faith they all dropped to their knees many were saying how much they love her and some other odd things. Joseph opened the front door for them "come in, come in lunch is being served" Faith walked in ahead going toward the kitchen, Joseph placed his hand on Morgans lower back leading her to the dinning room "sit where ever you would like my child." Morgan walked over picking the right chair next to the head of the table "Can I ask you something Jose- I mean Father?" He nodded taking his place at the head of the table "why are you being so kind to me?"

 

He smiled as he looked out the window "I see no reason not to, you see I've had visions of you and your sister along with your two other friends. You four were going to be the downfall of everything we've built here. But now these visions have changed." Morgan shook her head "I uh, you have visions?" He nodded "The voice of God shows me things and he showed me you four murdering my family and destroying Edens Gate. But now he shows me peace and love, you by my side as we walk into New Eden after the collapse and your friends being important members of my flock working along side my brother." Morgan could not believe the crazy bullshit falling out of this guys mouth.

 

Faith walked in with a man carrying trays of food, Fresh salad and grilled chicken with lemonade. Morgans mouth began to water at the sight of actual food, everything was placed down and Faith took her seat on Josephs left. He reached out taking her hand and holding his other out to Morgan, she took his hand it was rough but soft and very warm also weirdly comforting. Joseph lead a small prayer and thanks for the food before allowing them to dig in.

 

Morgan came to the conclusion as she took another bite of chicken that all of these people are in a goddamn cult and she's eating dinner with their leader, this was going to be an interesting night.


	5. Trial 2 Seein' Red

  
Hannah sat on the ground leaning her head against the bars, Daveys was across the way lifting green barrels up onto his shoulders carrying them over to the flat bed truck. He kept seeing Hannah in his peripheral watching his every move, he dropped off the last of the barrels and walked over to the cages whistling a slow tune.

 

If she was being honest he isn't that bad looking, short sandy locks with caramel colored eyes and his warm southern voice. Maybe she shouldn't be oogling him right now but Hannah can't help it ever since lunch she's had this unnatural desire for him.

 

Jess sat up pulling at the flannel "you guys hot? Jesus christ I'm boiling" Hannah felt hot too, Cassie could also feel the heat creeping up on her neck. Jacob watched from his balcony, this newest batch of bliss from Faith was guaranteed to make the girls more compliant for him and he could already see it was taking effect.

 

Cassie leaned her back against the cool metal bars "I-I think the meat was drugged" she said looking over at Hannah, she ignored her friend licking her lips looking up at Daveys. He smirked looking her over reaching into his back pocket pulling out the keys to her cell. Jess pulled her shirt off tossing it in the corner "why would they drug our food?!" She grabbed the bars looking toward the balcony when her eyes caught Jacobs. He placed his hands on the railing leaning over to see her better he smiled seeing her flushed state, Jess whimpered trying to pull the cage door open.

 

Joseph escorted Morgan around the gardens after dinner, it was peaceful. He insisted that she hold onto his arm as they walked about. Joseph began talking about the project and Edens Gates purpose of preparing for the end of times. Morgan just smiled and nodded trying her best to seem intetested, if they really believe that she is weak and absolutely no threat to them she will keep playing the part.

 

Jacob came from his office to check in on the girls, Jess glared up at him from the ground "what the fuck did you give us?" He laughed crouching down to her level "something that's going to make you strong, all three of you. Now I think it's time for your second trial pup." All day he pushed them as hard as he could, once they had a perfect time taking out the enemies he'd send them back in again. Jacob would have his men pump the room full of the newest batch of bliss, making sure they were drowning in it.

 

By the end of what seemed like days the girls finished their second trial. Cassie could barley hold her head up when the peggies dragged her back to the kennels, "p-please tell me where Morgan is" she begged, they just ignored her tossing Cassie to the ground locking her back up. Hannah was being carried out by Daveys, she watched as the starry night sky danced above her. He held her tight walking across the yard back to his room for the night, and as much as she wanted to push him away her body wouldn't let her.

 

Jess was the only one left in the dark room, she was laying on the table while the last of the old song drifted through the air. Jacob walked in singing softly,

 

"Only you.. can make this world seem right.

Only you.. can make the darkness bright."

 

She groaned feeling her vision shake and the red mist slowly rolling in. Jacob leaned over her bracing his hands on the table next to her head "let's go again pup, I know you have it in you". Jess laughed weakly "F-Fuck you" he smiled leaning down looking into her glassy green eyes "Only in your dreams kitten, now.. Cull the Herd" the music started again sending Jess into a blood fueled frenzy.

 

Two weeks later Morgan was still playing her part, she would steal a handgun and some ammo when no one was looking hiding it in her closet. Once she see's her friends again they'll be able to make a run for it.

 

Jess was the only one of the three making the fastest progress in Jacobs trials, he began sending her out with his hunters on missions to retrieve any whitetail militia roaming about. Hannah and Cassie were close to breaking, Hannah more than Cassie thanks to Daveys breaking her mind on a daily basis.

 

Jess returned back after a successful mission with taking out the resistance outpost and taking 4 prisoner's. Jacob was sitting at his desk reading over the report "you did a good job out there" Jess nodded as she stood infront of his desk with her arms behind her back. Jacobs lamp was illuminating her eyes the light he could see the bliss drowning out the blue of her iris's, she stayed their motionless waiting to be dismissed. Jacob nodded toward the door and she took her leave, maybe he needs to cut back on the bliss. He's starting to miss the fire he saw the first time they met.

 

Hannah started staying with Daveys in his private quarters, she didn't really have any other choice with whatever they've been giving them. But she had to admit it was better than sleeping on the cold ground. She laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling, he was laying beside her reading over the details of his next assignment. He flipped threw the yellow pages "you've been awfully quiet tonight" Hannah shrugged still looking up at the metal ceiling "I just.. miss my friends" Daveys shook his head "You'll be alright." He tossed the papers aside reaching over and grabbing ahold of her waist pulling Hannah on top of him "come on darlin' let's give you something else to think about."


End file.
